


A Secret Story

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 1 Spoilers, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, There's one other character but I'm not tagging them to avoid spoilers, This spoiler is known by practically everyone but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Tenko's love hotel event, rewritten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are italicized.
> 
> NOTICE: Anon comments are disabled again! Fight me irl.

**Tenko** : ...

  
**Saihara** : ...

  
**Saihara** : _So, in this room I'm seen as everyone's ideal partner, right...?_

  
**Saihara** : _Chabashira-san... I wonder what she'll see, since I'm a guy..._

  
**Tenko** : ...

  
**Saihara** : ...

  
**Saihara** : _Chabashira-san stared at me with a fierce gaze._

  
**Tenko** : ...

  
**Tenko** : ...Saihara-san.

  
**Saihara** : H-Huh?

  
**Saihara** : _The silence went on for a while, so I got startled when she said my name so suddenly._

  
**Tenko** : T-Tenko would like to tell you a story.

  
**Saihara** : A story?

  
**Tenko** : Y-Yes! Tenko would like to tell Saihara-san a story.

  
**Tenko** : ...

  
**Saihara** : _She suddenly cast her eyes down..._

  
**Tenko** : Tenko has... Never told anyone this story.

  
**Tenko** : Tenko can't tell this story to most people.

  
**Tenko** : However... Tenko trusts Saihara to keep her secret.

  
**Saihara** : Secret?

  
**Saihara** : I thought you said you were telling me a story?

  
**Tenko** : Yes! But this is a secret story! If Saihara-san tells others her story...

  
**Tenko** : Tenko will... die.

  
**Saihara** : _D-Die?!?_

  
**Saihara** : _As I thought that, Chabashira-san cleared her throat._

  
**Tenko** : Tenko was raised in a temple.

  
**Tenko** : Her parents sent her off to the temple when she was young, since Tenko was prone to have violent outbursts of energy as a child...

  
**Tenko** : ...

  
**Tenko** : At the temple, Tenko had a loving master.

  
**Tenko** : Tenko loved her master. Tenko's master was like a parent...

  
**Tenko** : Tenko and her master birthed the art of Neo-Aikido!

  
**Tenko** : ...But that isn't what Tenko wanted to tell Saihara-san.

  
**Tenko** : There were a few other students at the temple.

  
**Tenko** : One of them was a girl... She had long, scarlet hair...

  
**Tenko** : Her smile was magical...

  
**Saihara** : _Chabashira-san's eyes are... watering?_

  
**Tenko** : That girl saved Tenko's life.

  
**Tenko** : O-One day, Tenko was out getting groceries for her master.

  
**Tenko** : She was about as old as a junior high student.

  
**Tenko** : T-Tenko... was just outside the temple.

  
**Tenko** : ...Suddenly, Tenko was punched.

  
**Tenko** : A man... A man who Tenko hates. A man Tenko loathes...

  
**Tenko** : A man who's face she can't remember... pinned Tenko to the wall.

  
**Tenko** : But then...!

  
**Tenko** : That girl came, and kicked the man in the shins!

  
**Saihara** : _Tenko let out a stifled giggle._

  
**Tenko** : She wasn't strong like Tenko... but she yelled at him. She stood up for Tenko.

  
**Tenko** : ...She made Tenko realize.

  
**Saihara** : _Chabashira-san took a step closer to me._

  
**Tenko** : From then on... Tenko detested men. Tenko was afraid, so afraid...

  
**Tenko** : But girls... Girls could do so many things. Girls were strong. Tenko was saved by a...

  
**Tenko** : ...a...

  
**Saihara** : _Tenko... burst into tears._

  
**Saihara** : _Her whole body was shaking, and her legs suddenly gave out._

  
**Saihara** : _She sobbed and sobbed, burying her face in her hands._

  
**Tenko** : T-Tenko... Tenko loves girls!

  
**Tenko** : G-Girls are... special! Girls are cute and strong and beautiful!

  
**Saihara** : _She sputtered and sniffled._

  
**Tenko** : A-And now... Tenko is going to be abandoned... a-after finally making a male friend...

  
**Saihara** : Abandoned...?

  
**Saihara** : _Tenko looked up at me with red eyes._

  
**Tenko** : Y-You hate Tenko, don't you?!? You're an ugly man who hates Tenko, just because you're a man! You hate Tenko because she's a lesbian, so you'll abandon her!

  
**Saihara** : ...I don't hate you.

  
**Tenko** : W-What...?

  
**Saihara** : _Suddenly, I kneeled down next to Chabashira-san..._

  
**Saihara** : _...and lightly wrapped her in a hug._

  
**Saihara** : ...That's fine. I don't care what you are, or who you like... You did say we were friends, didn't you? You trust me, right? So... it's okay. I don't mind. I won't abandon you.

  
**Saihara** : _Chabashira-san buried her head into my shoulder._

  
**Tenko** : Saihara-san...! Saihara-san...!

  
**Saihara** : _We sat like that for a while, with me reassuring her, until we both finally left the room._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> What that guy intended to do is up for debate. I just wanted to write gay Tenko. Something kinda deep, but also lighthearted.


End file.
